1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sample processing apparatus for processing clinical samples such as blood and urine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sample processing apparatuses for aspirating a sample from a sample container with an aspirating tube and processing the aspirated sample are known. When using a sample processing apparatus over a long period, dirt accumulates in the fluid flow system, such as the aspirating tube, flow path, valves, reaction chambers, and analysis unit. Therefore, washing of the fluid flow system is performed during the shutdown operation of the sample processing apparatus. When the fluid flow system washing operation is completed, the power source of the apparatus automatically turns OFF.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2003-254980 discloses a specimen analyzer that washes the fluid flow system by aspirating a washing liquid from a washing liquid container. In this apparatus, washing of the fluid flow system is performed by moving a rack holding the washing liquid container to an aspirating position, and aspirating the washing liquid from the transported washing liquid container with an aspiration part.
The washing of the fluid flow system requires a lengthy time to complete washing because washing liquid must be retained in the flow path. When a lengthy time has elapsed and the washing ends, a shutdown operation is performed to automatically turn OFF the power to the apparatus. After the apparatus is turned OFF, it must be restarted in order to be used. After the shutdown operation has started, therefore, the specimen analyzing apparatus cannot be used for a long time. An operator may initiate the shutdown operation, having forgotten that specimens remain to be measured. In this case, the operator must wait to measure the remaining specimens until restarting the apparatus is completed.